prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Happiness Charge Pretty Cure Reboot
The Happiness Charge Pretty Cure Reboot (ハピネスチャージプリキュア) is a Japanese anime of the Pretty Cure franchise created by Izumi Todo whist the reboot was taken over by Kobayashi Haruna. Unlike the original concept, the concept of many characters as well as names of locations and items will be changed. The main motifs and themes of the series are the world (nationalities, countries), fashion, symbolism and mirrors. Plot Characters Happiness Charge Cures * [[Aino Megumi (Rebbot)|'Aino Megumi']] (愛乃 めぐみ )/'Cure Lovely' (キュアラブリー): Only daughter to a researcher and homemaker, who dreams of becoming a fashion designer in Paris. Dwelling underneath her helping and happy-go-lucky attitude, a depressed and antisocial little girl hides, often mourning over the possibility of her sickly mother dropping dead at any moment, cure of her depressing moments of sorrow and grief are her favorite snack, Umeboshi. Megumi transforms into Cure Lovely (キュアラブリー), pink Pretty Cure of Japan whose represented by hearts and fire. She fights for the land of the Rising Sun. * Shirayuki Hime (白雪 ひめ)/'Cure Princess' (キュアプリンセス): Born Himea Cerulean of the Eternal Blue Sky (ヒメア・セルリアン・オブ・エターナル・ブルー • スカイ), a veteran Cure from her homeland the Blue Sky Kingdom, Hime was only survivoring Cure from the original team and is in great mouring grief over their deaths. Hime transforms into Cure Princess (キュアプリンセス), blue Pretty Cure of the Blue Sky Kingdom whose represented by crowns and ice. She fights for the land of the Blue Sky. * [[Abala Dwebi|'Abala Dwebi']] (アバラ•ダビ)/'Cure Sienna' (キュアシエナ): Transfer student from Agra, India. Painfully shy and dreadfully quiet, Abala is a studious girl running for class president. Due to her short staure and naturally sheepish nature, she has a hard time making relationships. She loves everything mystery themed, including games, shows and detective films. She tends to stammer and shy her way out of situations, preffering to watch from the sidelines. She although can cook and is afraid of fire (Pyrophobia). Abala transforms into Cure Sienna (キュアシエナ), orange Pretty Cure of India whose represented by the sun and heat/sunlight. She fights for the land of Variety. * [[Eliana Rodriguez|'Eliana Rodriguez']] (エリアナ • ロドリゲス)/'Cure Jungle' (キュアジャングル): A down to earth girl with an easy and laid-back mindset. She not usually, if not ever gets raises her voice. She moved to Japan with her grandmother and younger brothers in an apartment. She can be clumsy at times and often kes mistakes, still searching for hr special talent, besides botany or course. She likes horror films and is the tallest of the Cures. Eliana transforms into Cure Jungle (キュアジャングル), green Pretty Cure of South America whose represented by flowers. She fights for the land of Natural Beauty. * [[Nour Samara|'Nour Samara']] (ノア • サマラ)/'Cure Nile' (キュアナイル): A mysterious Cure from Egypt. Not much is known about her backstory or what her motives are other than she is a princess from Egypt. She is a girl of few words who spreaks through actions and is quite antisocial. She is known as the turquoise Pretty Cure of Egypt whose represented by water and teardrops. She fights for the land of Gold/Riches. Deceased Happiness Charge Cures * Cure Tender (キュアテンダー): Leader of the original Happiness Charge Cures who lost her life. Her theme color was indigo and she was represented by a crescent moon. * Cure Sunset (キュアサンセット): Functioned as the team's main muscle and her theme color was orange. She lost her life alongside her sister fighting to protect the Blue Sky Kingdom. * Cure Wave (キュアウェーブ): Acted as the team's brains and her theme color was light blue. She lost her life alongside her sister fighting to protect the Blue Sky Kingdom. * Cure Mirage (キュアミラージュ): A newcomer who joined around the sametime as Princess and her theme color was red. Her cause of death is currently unconfirmed. Fairies and Allies * PhanPhan (ファンファン): Once the fairy companion of Tender, Sunset, Wave, Mirage and Princess, but currently just Princess. PhanPhan is a fairy of his word who always acts tough, taking on a "tough guy" attitude, inclduing the "fact" that guys don't cry. He ends his sentences with ~"phan!". * Blue (ブルー): Hime's elder brother. His whereabouts are currently unknown at this time. Minor Characters * Sagara Seiji (相楽 誠司) and Hikawa Iona (氷川 いおな): Neighbors of Megumi and her two closest friends. Both are also the few civilians who know the identities of Pretty Cure. Both are in Megumi and Hime's class, Iona being class president. Both are also in the Karate Club and are often seen sparring. Phantom Empire * Deep Mirror (ディープミラー): Leader of the Phantom Empire. * Namakeruda (ナマケルダ): German villain whose theme color is green. * Hosshiwa (ホッシーワ): French villainess whose theme color is pink. * Oresky (オレスキー): American villain whose theme color is yellow. * Saiark (サイアーク): Main monsters created by members of the Phantom Empire. Used Devices * PrePass (プリパス): Device used by the girls that resembles a passport. When used with the Cure Line to transform, they yell the phrase: Pretty Cure, International Illumination! ''and scan it into the Cure Line. * '''Cure Line' (キュアライン): Smartphone-like device used by the girls with the PrePass to transform. * Shrine Blade (シュラインブレード): Katana-like weapon used by Cure Lovely. * Princess Arrow (プリンセスアロー): Bow and arrow used by Cure Princess. Settings Trivia Category:Fan Series Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure Reboot